


Neighbors

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Dean, M/M, Shipper Sam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is ready to start a new life, with Sammy and Cas. It could all be perfect, except for their neighbors. They're amazingly sweet neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr, and of course, all my otps ran screaming at me to do something.
> 
> http://morethancupcake.tumblr.com/post/125076859535/duskenpath-fanaticalqueergeek-yotoob

They're just too nice. Too fucking nice, and Dean can't have it. The two gentlemen smile warmly at them, and they hand them the huge dish, welcoming them to the neighborhood. Dean can smell it, it's heavenly. Probably some kind of pasta dish, maybe even lasagna if he's lucky.

"Nour loves to cook." the taller man says, looking at his husband with eyes so full of love it's almost disgusting. "And we tought it could be nice, to introduce ourselves, just in case you guys need anything."

Castiel smiles back, and he charms them right on the spot. Dean goes to the kitchen, avoiding the boxes and the overall mess. 

It's lasagna, and when they finally get to eat it, after a much too long bonding time between Cas and their new next door neighbours, Dean moans. Sam laughs so loud he chokes on his food.

 

They're back the next day, with actual flower pots and plants for Cas, because the nerd told them how interested he was in growing a garden. Dean makes them tea, because that's something he knows he can do since they don't have a good coffee pot, and he uses the tray to get everything safely to the garden, where everyone is cooing at the flowers.

Since when is he the kind of man ho owns a tray, he doesn't know. Still, it's handy.

 

Sammy smiles at Castiel's enthusiasm, and he helps him put aloe on his skin. Dean isn't jealous, he isn't jealous at all, and if he eats his baby brother's last mango, it's just because he was hungry. 

When he tries to check on Cas, because the nerd needs some vitamins too, he learns he's at the market with Nour, because the two of them have bonded over organic honey. 

He eats Sammy's fresh coconut, too.

 

Jack comes over at night, and he offers his help with the furnitures they still have to build. He brings his tools, and he doesn't seem to mind when Dean all but pets them, stars in his eyes. He's a good guy, he doesn't speak much, except when asked about his husband.

Dean is halfway through a story about Cas, and their last holidays camping, when he catches Sammy's smirk. He doesn't attack his baby brother with a hammer, mostly because Cas is back, holding a canvas bag filled with jars and fruits, and he promises Jack and Nour a pie to thank them for everything. A pie.

 

Dean helps him bake, and he's standing there, awkward and everything, when they invited them inside for a cup of coffee and a slice of the amazing smelling pie. It's new, it's not something he remembers doing before, but it's nice. Suburbia is quaint, a little too quiet for him, but they have puppies, so he kneels on the grass and play with them, while the grown-ups talk in the kitchen.

Castiel comes after a while, and his smile is so big Dean finds himself giggling too, and he wonders if he could take Cas to the shelter, and how much damage a puppy could cause into their amazing new house.

Sammy is delighted, the huge dork, and he almost cries when Dean tells him they won't buy, but adopt, because too many strays are waiting for a good family.

 

They come back with an adorable mutt, who's instantly in love with them, and it takes just one look at Cas' puppy eyes to welcome a kitten into the mess. The little beast purrs on Dean until he falls asleep, and harras the poor dog who loves him almost as much as he loves Cas.

Jack and Nour offers them food bowls and tips, and damn them, because he isn't sure his baby brother was ever so happy.

 

Castiel sleeps with the cat at his feet, and Dean isn't gay, he isn't interested in guys, never was, thank you, but he catches them napping on the floor, and he kneels to brush his lips to Cas', because damn everything, he's fucking in love.

Sammy pretends he doesn't know, but he looks at them adoringly, and he eats in a hurry before running to his room, a huge smile on his face. Dean makes them herbal tea, and he kisses Cas when he hands him his cup, slow and lazy, a hand on the nape of his neck holding him safe and close. 

 

Nour and Cas go to run together, in the morning. Dean is grumpy, really grumpy, because he isn't used to Castiel's body warm and comfortable in all the right places, and his bed in cold now, and so he drinks his coffee in silence, waiting for their dog to finally figure out to best place to relieve himself.

"Oh, I know this look." Jack is coming back from the farmer's market, it seems, and Dean nods with a little smile. "Castiel left you alone to run, am I right ?" It's not that weird. It's not, and maybe that's what's weird. He makes a sound that could mean anything, and sips from his cup. "I remember when Nour and I first got married. I couldn't handle him being away from him for even a minute. I was insufferable."

"We're not.. married." He coughs a little. "Yet." Jack smiles and watches him, petting the dog at his feet. "But... ugh."

"You're going to ask ?"

Dean thinks about it. About their life, now. About the house, and the pets, and his bed, now Castiel's too. He thinks about it carefully, and sips a little more. 

"Yeah. Yeah, probably soon."

"Well, tell us if you need help with everything." 

Jack smiles at him, but he suddenly spots something behind Dean, and his smiles turns into a full-on grin. Dean turns his head slowly, and of course, Cas and Nour are walking to them, laughing at something, and Dean can feel his own grin tugging at his lips.

Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find it (and me !) on tumblr if you're one of the cool kids !
> 
>  http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/125079213504/neighbors
> 
> Kudos and nice comments are warm nutella pastries for the soul.


End file.
